utopiakingdomsfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Page about game rules, mechanics, and the way it works. Most info you can already find here: *http://utopiakingdoms.com/gameguide *http://ukfb-forums.joltonline.com/forumdisplay.php?32-Quick-Guides-and-FAQ-s This is more like a summary. Raids Goal: The main goal of this game is to attack other players and build up your army to raid others for their resources so you can build up bigger armies. Raiding Rules: *You can only attack a level range **From Level 0 to 19 you can raid players 2 levels above and 1 level below **From level 20 to 34 you can raid players 3 levels above and 2 levels below **From level 35 to 49 you can raid players 4 levels above and 3 levels below **From level 50 to 74 you can raid players 5 levels above and 4 levels below **From level 75 to 90 you can raid players 8 levels above and 6 levels below **Form level 91 to 100 you can raid players 9 levels above and 8 levels below *Your raid group has to travel to your opponent. **Round-trip time is x2 of the time to get there. **If in the same country, 1-way travel time is caluclated based on how many tiles away x 2 minutes. **Max travel time in 1 country is a little over an hour **If attacking in a different country, time is countries away x 1 hour. Max is 10 hours. **This can be sped up with: ***Treasure items (halves the travel time - can only use 1 per travel, calculates both there and back) ***Alliance members being in any country along the way - halves the travel time to 30 minutes. **You can recall the raid group if they have not arrived at your opponent yet. Travel time back to you is the same as how much time has passed for travelling so far (think: round-trip traveling back) *Your raid group does not protect your kingdom from other players once they leave. **This also means you cannot utilize Scouts if you have sent them in the raid group. *Combat factors come into calculation: **Attack skill level (not Defense - only used when you are being raided) **Treasure items ***Demonic General will x2 all combat factors (attack and defense) for 24 hours ***(Others) *PvE raids increase in # of soldiers to fight each time you win the PvE raid *If you lose, you do not usually lose all your army (only if you army is considerably weaker) *You cannot use Reinforcements (from Alliance) to raid others. *You cannot attack players who have Magical Mist (12-48 hours) or Shield of Protection (24 hours to 3 days) Being Raided: *Combat factors come into calculation: **Defense skill level (not Attack - only used when you are raiding) **Treasure items ***Demonic General will x2 all combat factors (attack and defense) for 24 hours ***(Others) *Cannot be attacked while using the Treasure item that protects your kingdom *Cannot be attacked if you have the Magical Mist **Magical Mist SOMETIMES is given to you after you have been attacked (anyone know the details?) **It will last 12 hours to 48 hours? *Environment will never attack you (territorial PvE opponents) *If you lose, you do not usually lose all your army (only if you army is considerably weaker) *Reinforcements count toward your soldier count and population count (maybe a bug?) **Reinforcements assume your army's stats, including training (except Elites). **Example: Orcs sent my Elves some reinforcements. The reinforcements have the stats of the Elves. But since Orc Elites are "Infantry Melee", and Elf Elites are "Mounted Melee", the Orc Elites do not assume the Elf Elite stats or training. However, it is unknown what is counted when the same type are sent such as Dwarf Elites (Infantry Melee) to Orcs (also Infantry Melee Elites) *Watchtower will detect raids being sent to you (anyone have a picture of what the watchtower shows you?) Soldiers You need soldiers to fight raids. Basic info: *Minimum 10 soldiers to raid *Carrying capacity means that soldier can carry that quantity of each resource. **Example: Carrying capacity of 10 means that soldier can carry 10x Gold, 10x Iron, 10x Wood, 10x Food. **Orcs can carry 20% more (Carrying capacity 10 means can carry 12 of each resource) Levelling / Experience This game is reverse from most others in the regard that you DON'T want to level up - because that means you are forced to fight harder opponents than the previous level. You gain experience from: *Building/Upgrading structures (exception of Trading Post and Watchtower). **Experience calculation is (Gold+Iron+Wood+Food) / 2 *Recruiting soldiers. **Experience calculation is (Gold+Iron+Wood+Food) / 2 *Training soldiers **Experience calculation is Gold / 2 ? *Winning raids **See Experience *Losing raids **See Experience You don't gain experience from: *Claiming Objectives rewards (not to be confused with getting exp from doing the things the Objective asks for) *Resource gains over time (not to be confused with gaining resources from Raids) *Collecting resources from your Territory *Using Treasure items *Buying Treasure items (Trading Post and Watchtower don't give exp to build) Alliance An alliance has many benefits. An alliance is a group of people you can join who you can make requests to and there are other benefits. See Alliances for more details. Honor Honor is a factor that affects other factors in the game. *You gain Honor by attacking players of higher level than yourself. *You lose Honor by attacking players of lower level than yourself. *The attack occurs when your troops arrive at the other player's location, so if you level up while your troops are travelling, you could lose honor. **Example: I am level 3 and I send my troops to fight a level 4. While they are travelling, I level up 2 times making me level 5. When my troops arrive, they fight the level 4 player and win. I lose honor since at the time they attacked, I was level 5. *You cannot gain Treasure from battles if your Honor is not high enough (you will see this detail in your Inbox in the battle summary. *Your Honor apparently affects your "Morale", which, if you have "Low Morale", your production apparently is less (but this is not confirmed). *Honor is not calculated based on the number of troops from either player, but this may be changed in the future. Population Population is needed for 2 things: #Resources generated per hour #Military Growth: *Unlike natural population, growth rate does not depend on current population. *Growth depends on Homes level - calculated by multiplying your maximum possible population by the current level of your homes (displayed as a percentage). **For example, if you have level 8 homes your maximum population is 3550. The calculation therefore would be: **3550 x 0.08 = 284 p/h growth rate *Elves and Dark Elves have a slower birth rate than the other races. They will grow 10% slower than all other races, gaining only 90% of the usual growth rate. **Based on the example above, let’s assume you are playing as Dark Elves. The calculation therefore would now be: **(3550 x 0.08) x 0.9 = 255.6 **Growth rate is always displayed as a whole number, so in this case it would display as 256 p/h Mechanics: *If you have "Idle" population, it means all your buildings employ the max peasants that building can employ. **Increase the level of your buildings to use up the "Idle" peasants. *Peasants are split among the buildings in equal ratios. (need confirmation) **Example: My Gold Mine can employ max of 500 workers, and my Iron Mine can employ 1000. If I had 750 peasants (and no other buildings), then 250 would work in the Gold Mine, and 500 would work in the Iron Mine (making both a 50:50 ratio). **This includes non-resource buildings. *Peasants in your Buildings other than your Resources do not do anything for your kingdom. **They only use up some of your population so that you have to level up your Homes to get more working in your Resources. *Reinforcements (military units from an alliance kingdom) will count toward your population (and affects growth - UNCONFIRMED) **This means if you are hit by a Dragon, you should get reinforcements to get a boost to your population growth.